Meet The Parents
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: After the events of "Change of Perspective", human Volfogg faces his greatest challenge yet: his life partner's adoptive parents


Author's Note: This little idea hit me at just past 7:00 in the morning, while I was making breakfast. And it made me laugh so hard I almost woke my grandfather. My brain has been ironing out plot details since, making me snicker uncontrollably at random intervals and getting me quite a few strange looks.

Nothing too slashy about this fic, though it is about Volfogg and Mamoru. Take place a couple months after "Change of Perspective" ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own GaoGaiGar, as much as I'd love to.

**Meet The Parents**

It had been one of those days where Volfogg and Mamoru had to go on separate assignments, something that, fortunately, didn't happen often. Neither of them liked it very much, though they kept their grumbling about it to a minimum. Everyone knew they weren't thrilled about it, so as a compromise they usually sent one of Volfogg's team with the brunette. This time it was GunDober's turn.

Volfogg had finished his assignment early and had gone back to the house he and Mamoru shared. After a quick nap, he found a book and settled down to read, knowing that Mamoru wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

After discovering that he was able to control the change from mech to human, Volfogg had made it clear that he would not be kept away from his partner. He was not going to stay cooped up at the Orbit Base all the time, no matter what anyone else thought. There had been very little resistance to that, and that resistance had evaporated fairly quickly. Guy had pointed out that it would be better to let Volfogg stay with Mamoru and at least know where he was than forbid him and having him disappearing all the time. That pretty much settled it.

The purple-haired human mech was thoroughly engrossed in his book when the door opened, startling him enough that he actually jumped. His head shot up, blue eyes fixing on the door and the two people who walked in. Then they widened as he recognized who had just entered.

Isamu and Ai Amami, Mamoru's adoptive parents.

Both stopped in the doorway as they caught sight of the startled, purple-haired man on the couch. He blinked at them, obviously taken by surprise.

"Is this not Mamoru Amami's residence?" Ai asked finally.

"It is," the man on the couch answered. "He was out on an assignment and hasn't gotten home yet."

Ai looked him over. The man on the couch looked to be in his early twenties, slender of build, with brilliant blue eyes and short, spiky purple hair. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Volfogg," was the reply. "I live here as well."

She looked at him for a long moment, then marched over and found a chair, sitting down and leaning toward Volfogg. He blinked, shifting position uneasily. Ai kept her glare on him, then finally spoke.

"Exactly what is your relationship with Mamoru?" she demanded.

The interrogation proceeded from there. Volfogg's eyes were as wide as they could go, staring at her. Half of the questions he was unable to answer, and his responses to the other half didn't seem to satisfy her. She never looked away from him the entire time, while Isamu stayed out of the way, watching. Volfogg squirmed slightly.

Finally, the questioning ended. Ai looked at Volfogg for a long moment, then got to her feet, found a piece of paper, and left a note on the table. With a final look at Volfogg, she and Isamu left. Volfogg stayed where he was, book forgotten, staring at the door. He was still like that when his companion returned.

Mamoru finally returned, pausing when he noticed Volfogg's expression. Putting his jacket aside, he walked over, sitting beside the human mech. "You look like someone hit you over the head with something hard," he noted, gently touching Volfogg's shoulder. "What happened?"

Volfogg blinked, leaning against his partner. Mamoru wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. The purple-haired man was silent for a long moment, then told the brunette about the surprise visit and the following interrogation.

The brunette wrapped both arms around Volfogg, stroking his back. "No wonder you're so unnerved. You just saw a mother at her imtimidatory best. That's relatively normal for a human mother, especially when it relates to her child. Even though they aren't my real parents, they still tend to think of me as their true son."

"So... what was that about?" Volfogg wanted to know.

"That was a mother checking to make sure you don't mean any harm to me," Mamoru explained, and Volfogg stiffened at the very thought that he would harm his lover. "Calm down. She's never met you before as a mech, and as a human you were usually out on assignment or in training when they dropped in."

Slowly, the ninja mech human relaxed, leaning into his companion. Mamoru continued to stroke until the last of the tension left Volfogg's lean frame.

"She left a note." Volfogg indicated the table with a tilt of his head.

The brunette blinked at the table, then walked over to pick up the note. He read it, then made a thoughtful sound. Volfogg raised a curious eyebrow.

"She wants me to drop in for dinner, and bring you with me so I can properly introduce you." Mamoru looked the note over, then noticed his lover's unease. "They're hamless, love. Give them a chance."

Volfogg winced slightly. He was not looking forward to that. But at least this time he wouldn't be alone.

Two hours later, Mamoru watched as Volfogg changed to mech form and System Changed back to his police car mode, opening his driver's door. His engine revved nervously, and he shifted on his suspension.

"You can face down alien robots five and six times your size without flinching, and yet you're freaked out about seeing my parents." Mamoru got in, pressing himself back into the seat and stroking along the dashboard. Volfogg didn't reply to that as he pulled away from the curb and reluctantly headed toward Mamoru's parents' home.

Both Ai and Isamu were waiting for them. They watched as the police car pulled up, and Mamoru got out of the driver's seat. There was no sign of anyone in the passenger seat. Mamoru closer the door, running his fingers along the edge down to the side mirror.

"Where is your friend?" Isamu asked, adjusting his square-framed glasses.

"He's here." Mamoru patted the car's roof. "Volfogg?"

For a moment, the car remained still. Finally, Volfogg triggered the System Change, rising to his full height of just over thirty feet. Red optics took in the staring humans, and the mech shifted nervously before changing to his human form, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Mamoru smiled at him reassuringly, taking his hand and leading him up to the house.

"He just..." Ai stared.

"Volfogg was the mech assigned to protect me when I first joined GGG," Mamoru explained as the group went inside. "He and I became very close over the years. Just over a year ago, one of the machines were fighting, a machine that could reshape matter, got hold of him. And it turned him human. Since he was built a mech and had no real idea of how to be a human, I offered to help him adjust. After all he's done for me, it was time I repaid the debt. He's been living with me since."

Volfogg murmured something about not being owed a debt. Mamoru smiled at him.

During dinner, it was Mamoru's turn to be interrogated while Volfogg watched. The human mech tilted his head slightly, taking in how his partner reacted to the questions. Now that he knew what was going on, he wasn't quite as edgy about the questioning.

Then Ai demanded to know the exact nature of their relationship, and Volfogg tensed.

Apparently Mamoru was not happy about how his adoptive mother had terrorized Volfogg earlier that day. Instead of answering the question verbally, he leaned over to give the purple-haired man a thorough kiss, then smiled at the gawking Ai.

"Does that answer your question?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "When I said he was my partner, I didn't mean just in that he and I work together. I meant that he is my life partner, too."

There was silence as Ai and Isamu struggled to digest that. Mamoru watched them carefully, taking Volfogg's hand under the table. Ai blinked several times, looking at Volfogg. He flinched slightly, recalling the intense grilling she'd given him earlier. Mamoru stroked his hand, murmuring to him softly, then he looked back at his adoptive mother.

Fortunately for Volfogg and Mamoru, the Amamis were fairly open-minded. Ai managed to aplogize for being so hard on Volfogg, and he accepted her apology. The rest of the evening past fairly quickly.

"That was... interesting," Volfogg commented as he and his partner headed outside.

"They're good people, open-minded and lacking prejudice," Mamoru replied, slipping an arm around him and admiring how the moonlight gleamed on Volfogg's hair. He gave his partner a quick kiss on the cheek. "At least you won't have to worry about being rebuilt as a toaster anytime soon."

Volfogg snorted at that, leaning against him before pulling away and returning to his mech form. "Let's go home."

Mamoru waited patiently for him to transform to police car, then slid into the driver's seat, stroking the material as the door closed and Volfogg pulled away from the curb. The brunette waved to his adoptive parents, then settled back and watched through the windshield as they headed home.

**Fin.**

O-kay... that did not come out the way it played out in my head. But there does seem to be some inability to put things down on "paper" the same way I see them in my mind's eye. And it drives me crazy.


End file.
